A change in perspective
by DarkAngel443
Summary: When the Cullens find a new type of shapeshifer with strange powers running from a coven of vampires, will they be able to change her perspective on vampires? And will they be able to save her brother? Better than it sounds. Now complete!
1. Prologue

_Me;_ Hi everybody! It's me!

_Edward; _Nobody cares about you. Hurry up and write this story.

_Me;_ No. I'd hurry up if you asked me nicely but you're forcing me to this story.

_Edward;_ I am NOT forcing you to this story.

_Me; _-snorts- Yeah right. If kidnapping me in the middle of maths class isn't forcing me to this then what is?!?

_Edward; _I bring you homework don't I?

_Me;_ -Turns away from Edward- Anyway, The more reviews I get the quicker I update!

_Edward; _If you don't update you are in big trouble.

_Me;_ Please everyone don't make Edward carry out his threat! Free cookies to all who review. Also I do not own Twilgith or any of the characters. However, I do own Alec, the shape-shifter and some others.

_Prologue_

I ran through the forest, my paws pounding the damp forest floor. Ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle, turn sharply trying to loose my pursuers. I could hear them behind me, only a few metres away, despite them not having a beating heart or needing to breath. I briefly considered changing into something faster than a leopard, like a cheetah but decided against it. Firstly, my leg mightn't be able to handle the change and anyway a cheetah was fast but couldn't run as far as I needed to and they couldn't turn as sharply which I needed to do to lose the lethal hunters which, were intent on killing me. I had gained too much free will, to much strength and I needed to be eliminated. Fear was the only thing keeping me going. Nearly the whole bloody coven was after me, leaving only two to guard Alex. Tears caught in my eyes when I thought of Alex. Would the leeches kill him if I escaped? All I could do was try to get away and hope that they wouldn't blame him. A loud howling alerted me to some other creature joining in the chase. I sniffed tentatively. Crap!! At least 4 wolves were running after us. Were they after the vamps or me? I winced when I heard the harsh, metallic noise of a vampire losing a limb and ran even faster hoping that if the wolves killed the vamps they would be satisfied and leave me alone. My ears pricked up when I heard one of the four wolves dropping out of the hunt. The remaining wolves dug their claws into the ground kicking up the moss and ferns behind them. The chase was intense and just as I was about to surrender the wolves stopped. I glanced back; they were pacing an invisible line, growling. One of the wolves howled as if to signal something. My nose picked up the scent of more vamps even though the scent was slightly different they were still vamps so I ran. Picking up speed I ran for where I guessed the coast would be, if I got into the water I would change in a dolphin or something like that and swim for my life. Hell, there were 8 vamps chasing me! How many lived in this area along with monster wolves that could kill vamps. Three of the vamps were faster than the others. One of them must still have some human blood in their body because they had the strength of a roughly one year old vamp. The other two must be naturally faster. I turned sharply and the stronger got left behind. Two others stayed tight on my tail. One had turned at the same time as I had. He must be a mind reader. I immediately switched the language of my thoughts to Irish. The other one just seemed to have and instinct for the hunt. Another howl came from the wolves and the mind reader dropped out as well, leaving me with only one to escape from. He was right behind me, actually touching my tail. I leapt into the air praying that I would make the change cleanly now.

'_C'mon, c'mon think eagle!' _Animals with wings were nearly impossible to turn into but at least if I made it I would be safe. Unless the bloodsucker chasing me can fly. The way my luck was going he probably can. Despite the pain of the transformation, I gave a sigh of relief as I felt the fur being replaced with feathers, the legs with wings and the muzzle with a beak. My pursuer gave a strangled gasp and I felt like laughing as I soared through the air. Suddenly a blast of pain racked my body. Uh oh my broken leg must have transferred in to something far bigger. I couldn't help myself as I turned into my human form and spiralled towards the earth. I braced myself for the impact for hitting the hard forest floor but instead was caught by a pair of stone cold arms. I winced from my broken bones and was a little puzzled as to why the vamp caught me. I opened my eyes and look at his face. Its is pale white like all other vamps, with messy honey blonde hair and liquid golden eyes that are so unlike the eyes of all the other vamps I've ever seen. I coughed slightly, trying to clear my throat. Blood leaked from the corner of my mouth. A sudden wave of calm flooded through my body, drowning out the fear and pain/.

'Please don't hurt me.' I choked out.

His eyes were soft and understanding. 'It's ok. No ones going to hurt you.'

For some strange reason. I trusted him.


	2. Chapter 1

Me; Hello to all my readers! I can't believ the response this story is getting. So many people are adding it to their alerts and favourites! That makes me happy but do you know what would make m delighted?

Edward; -sarcastic- Oh do tell. I can't wait to find out.

Me; -scowls- Go away Edward, you already read my mind so you know what I'm going to say.

Edward; Oh just hurry up and say it!

Me; Okay then. Everyone can probably guess what would make me delighted. That one small thing I want is a review!! Even if it's only a few words, it shows me that you care!! :)

_Chapter 1_

_Carlisle's P.O.V._

When Sam's pack started to howl and pace the treaty line, I knew something was up. Edward who was curled up on the sofa with Bella sprung gracefully to his feet and started to stride towards the door explaining the matter as he went.

''The wolves have found some sort of shape-shifter being chased by vampires, they killed the vampires but the shape-shifters still running and they can't chase after her on our land.''

Wordlessly Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Esme and I followed Edward out of the door. I was certain that one single shape-shifter wouldn't portray much trouble for an entire coven of vampires but you never know. Almost straight away I knew that we would need everyone. The shape-shifter was fast, and I mean fast. Her right fore-ankle was swollen and she seemed to be limping on it. Even injured she managed to leave all of us except for Edward, Bella and Jasper behind. The others realising that it was pointless to chase after the shape-shifter fell back. For what seems like forever but in reality was probably only a few minutes we stand, waiting. Alice was almost in hysterics because like the wolves she can't see the shape-shifter. My ears heard the steady footsteps of Bella and Edward returning. They were alone.  
'We lost her. Jaspers still after her but somehow she guessed I could read her mind and started thinking in another language.' He started to pace in frustration.  
Bella who knew Edward hated feeling weak pulled him into an embrace and whispered.  
'C'mon Edward. Don't be mad. You can't do everything by yourself.'  
Edward, trying to please Bella, smiled slightly.

We all froze at the sound of Jaspers footsteps. He emerged in the clearing carrying a small girl who I presumed to be the shape-shifter. She was unconscious and her face was ashen from blood loss. The smell of her blood was unusual. It wasn't attractive like the blood of humans, nor repulsive like the Quilete wolves. Sort of in between like Nessies. That would explain how Jasper could bear to be so near her without trouble. We ran back to the house, Jasper carefully as to not cause the girl extra pain. I carried her upstairs and closed the door and got to work. There was a pool of crimson blood gathering on her chest, so before I did anything else I decided to stem the flow of blood. I lightly ran my hand feeling the bones that were so prominent from hunger. The third and fourth ribs up were broken and had punctured the skin. After taping them, I prepared some morphine. I slid the point of the needle into her wrist. The painkiller was having no obvious effect at all on her. The small body was still tense. ''Edward.'' I called softly. He was by my side and ready with an answer in seconds as he had read my mind.  
''The painkillers are having no effect, Carlisle and from what I can gather from the girls thoughts there is no painkiller that will work.''  
I sighed in pity and guilt for what I was going to do to the girl now but it has to be done.'' Edward read the worry in my thoughts shook his head.  
''Carlisle you can't do anything other than treat her injuries, there's no way around it.'' I could see the pity in his face too as he rests his hand on the girls arm. He suddenly speaks startling me.

''She's quite pretty isn't she.'' He says softly.

I had to agree. Even in pain there was a fresh, innocent, almost childlike quality to her face yet you could clearly see that she could take care of herself. She had a petite frame and pale white skin. Her hair was similar to Alice's, black and spiky, only slightly longer. She was only 13 at the very most. Edward left the room silently to return to the others downstairs.

I walked to the end of the bed where her ankle was pointed backwards. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves which were only present due to the highly noticeable fact that I was using no anaesthetic. Placing one hand on her foot and the other just above her ankle I gently twisted her foot back into place. She moaned in pain and her eyelids started to flutter. I was by her side in an instant ready for anything.

???'s P.O.V.

The mist was fading only to be replaced by a hot searing pain. I moaned involuntarily as my ankle exploded in pain. The mist evaporated completely and I found myself lying on a bed with a blonde haired leech hovering over me. I panicked and attempted to change into a leopard. The bloodsucker grew alarmed and jabbed a needle into my arm. I felt a sedative settle over me, weighing down my limbs. I lost my grip on consciousness and slipped into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Me; Hello everybody. Just a quick note. It wasn't the Volturi that was chasing the shapeshifter. Who was chasing her will be reealed later on.

Chapter 2

The sedative didn't put me to sleep. It only trapped me in darkness. It immobilized me, stopped me from screaming. Why didn't the bloodsuckers just kill me? Why were they healing me? I silently begged for some one to put me out of my misery. All the calm I had felt previously evaporated. My heart was thumping in fear. What had happened to Alex? What would happen to him when the two vampires guarding him heard that their comrades had been killed? They would surely kill Alex as slowly and as painfully as possible. The second I realized that Alex was doomed for sure and that it was all my fault, allowed the blind panic that was being held back by the sedative to flood my body. My breath started to come in short gasps. The bands of silence were shattered and I screamed my brother's name as if that could help him. Save his life, which I had destroyed. He would die and hopefully I would go the same way to. Would these bloodsuckers be merciful and kill me quickly and painlessly. Snap my neck maybe? That would be the easiest way to go. ''Alex! I'm sorry Alex!'' I screamed trying to break free from the darkness. I gained some control over my limbs and ignoring the sharp pain that it caused I started to writhe, struggling against the strong arms that held me down. I was still trapped in the darkness, unable to see. Something heavy was on top of me holding me down. This weight seemed very real and was very unlike the weight of the sedative. Most likely one of the leeches was holding me down. I heard someone saying. ''Jasper, for Gods sake calm her down!''

A wave of peace like the one earlier tried to sweep through me but I pushed it aside. I couldn't have my emotions manipulated t a time like this. A voice snarled. ''Edward it's not working. She's rejecting it.''

My eyes opened and I flinched back in fear from the vamps that were standing around me. There was the blonde haired doctor one from earlier on that had knocked me out. There was the mind reader, when I noticed him I changed my thoughts to Irish again and was greatly satisfied when he growled in frustration. The one that had fiddled with my emotions, he must be an empath. A stunning blonde haired female. Another female this one looked like a tiny pixie with her spiky black hair. A new-born with blood-red eyes. One that seemed almost mother-like by the way she looked at me sympathetically and the one who was holding me down. He was a monster! He looked as if he was on steroids. Hopefully this was where I would be killed quickly. I had one chance to say something and I was going to say it now. ''Tá brón orm, Alex'' I whispered. I knew that there was no way he could hear me but somehow saying that I was sorry in our own native tongue made me feel slightly better. My eyes filled with tears that I didn't hesitate to blink back. I wanted to be fully alert until the end. I stopped struggling but the vamp on steroids still didn't let go of me. I couldn't control the sobs that racked through my body but I could silence them. The oldest one that had knocked me out eyed me carefully. It didn't seem like he was planning to kill me but more like he was concerned about me. Urgh, that blonde haired empath was messing with my mood again. He was sending calm and peace at me in tidal waves but the terror was too great. I involuntarily flinched in fear when the blonde haired doctor approached me with his hands raised. He moved slowly, as to not frighten me. I snorted inwardly. I couldn't be more firhgtened if I tried. He spoke in clear, calm measured words.

''It's all right. You're safe here. We're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?'' I don't believe him but I reckon that it can't hurt to tell him my name. I look him in the eyes and reply.

''My name is Arlene.''


	4. Chapter 3

Me; Hi guys and gals! This is the third chapter here.

Edward; I never would have guessed that. I mean the title of this chapter is Chapter 3. As if that would give me any indication that it's the thrid chapter.

Me; -Huffs- I was only trying to make conversation. Oh and by the way I know Arlene trusted the Cullens really easily. I really just couldn't think of how to move on with the story and solve some of the mysteries quickly.

Edward; -exasperated- Oh please just get on with the next chapter.

Me; -sighs- Okay. Remember reviews make me type really quickly and so do people adding this story to their faves and alerts. Anyway on with the story!

Edward; Finally!

Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V.

The shape-shifter, Arlene was scared out of her mind. Jasper could feel the terror radiating from her. I couldn't understand her thoughts but there was a name that came up constantly, Alex. I briefly wondered who Alex was but then turned my attention to the matter at hand. There would be plenty of time for questions later on. I hoped so anyway. Alice couldn't see Arlene's future. Esme wanted to run over and throw her arms around the small girl. Emmett was still holding her down in case she started to struggle again. Rosalie was thoughts were highly protective of her.

I focused my eyes on her face again. Fear was the main expression but there was also curiosity. I only wished that I could understand her thoughts. Carlisle walked towards her slowly as to not scare her even more. Emmett shifted his weight slightly and she cringed, expecting a blow, then froze. Her heart was beating so frantically that the beats slurred into one another. Her breath came in short gasps and her eyes flitted around the room. Arlene reminded me of a kitten, so tiny and fragile. She wasn't completely defenceless but with all the vampires in the room she may as well be. I was startled when one of her thoughts slipped into English.

'Please God let them kill me quickly. That explained why she was so afraid. She obviously didn't know that we only drank from animals. I decided to put things right be fore she had a heart attack from fear. 'We only drink from animals, that's why our eyes are golden.'

She jumped when I spoke and Emmett's grip tightened on her. All her thoughts were in English now. They were mainly about should she trust us or not. When she spoke again she believed what I had just said.

'What category so I fit into? I'm half and half.' Her voice was hesitant as if she feared the answer. I smiled slightly when I answered her.

'Human of course. You're safe here with us. The vampires that were after you have been destroyed.

She trusted us now but she still had a major worry. 'Not all of them were destroyed. Two of them were guarding my brother Alex. They're gonna kill him now and it's all my fault.'

She was on the verge of tears now. Esme couldn't stand it any longer and she crossed the room to pull Arlene into a hug. Arlene gasped as her chest exploded into flames from the pain of her broken ribs but sighed in relief as Esme's cold arms eased the pain slightly Arlene held very little fear of us now and allowed Esme to hold her. Sobs racked her body and she was shaking. Esme rocked back and forth gently soothing Arlene. The rest of us left the room silently, closing the door behind us.


	5. Chapter 4

Me; Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time and this chapter is really short I know! I only finished my Christmas exams today. I didn't really plan on writing this chapter in Arlene's P.O.V. it kinda just turned out like this. Hope you guys like it! Once again thanks for all the positive response that I'm getting for this story!

Arlene's P.O.V.

I didn't put up a fight when the mother-like vampire held me on her knee, rocking me back and forth. It had been so long since any one had looked after me. Ever since that incident with Alex I was the one looking after him. I could barely remember mom. The only memory I had of her was a sweet smiling face and a warm cinnamon smell. I didn't really know why I felt so secure here. Something inside of me just seemed to like these vampires with their strange golden eyes. The vamp holding me started to hum a lullaby. My eyes began to close and the last thought of my brother who was so far away and by this time probably dead because of my actions. This thought was lost to a hot searing pain. I was grateful for this. I would take this a hundred times if it meant I couldn't think about my brother, my brother that I had condemned.


	6. Chapter 5

Me; Hi everyone. I had writers block and I would have taken even longer to update if it weren't for TwilightRocksXxX. everyone say thanks! -Hands plate of cookies to her-

Edward; i tried to help!

Me; You kept lauging at me everytime I tried to write something!

Edward; Yeah well.....

Me; Ha! Anyway ignoring the mind reader on with the next chappie! Also i hate doing this but I'm not going to update until I get one review. I already have the next chapter written so when someone reviews it will go up as soon as I can get online. Please! I know people are reading this, it will only take a few minutes to update so please do! Remeber I only need one review to update.

Chapter 5

Alex

I sat in the cave shivering. It had been hours since Arlene had tried to escape. Jason and Megan were the only ones to stay behind to guard me. I had always known that she was far stronger than me. The amount of leech's hunting her was only further proof to that. I was weak, I constantly lost control to the animal inside me. Ever since I had killed that family I didn't even have full control over my body. When the beast took over I could only watch as it attacked my sister. If it weren't for Arlene I would have given up long ago. Maybe it was selfish of me to stay alive. If I just let the animal rule the parasites would see no use for me and kill me. Then Arlene wouldn't be attacked by her own brother. I hated myself for my weakness, loathed every inch of myself.

Megan was guarding the cave while Jason hunted. Both bloodsuckers were on high alert until the others came back with Arlene. I hoped desperately that if they came back they wouldn't have Arlene with them. If they had killed her then she wouldn't have to suffer any longer. If she got away safely, even better. She was fast, faster than any vampire I'd ever seen. She wasn't anywhere near as strong as a leech or me but she could outrun anything. I knew that if she wasn't too badly injured that she could make it. I froze when Megan cursed suddenly.

'Jason! Get back here. NOW.' She snapped. I knew Jason would hear her. He never huntec too far away from his mate. I heard feet thumping against the earthy ground.

'Yes Megs. What happened? Have the others caught that brat yet?' Jasons voice was worried as Megan stormed into the cave.

'No Jase. They were killed by a pack of wolves. The little freak got away. I was tracking their movements when suddenly I lost them. I know they're dead because before Warren was destroyed he sent me his thoughts. There were these massive wolves, about the size of horses. Their teeth and claws sank through vampire flesh like knives into butter.' Megan was almost hysterical. I held my breath in anticipation. I knew that now Arlene had got away that I would be killed. I was of no use to them now. I would welcome death with open arms. Anything was better than this hell on earth.

'I'll kill the boy and then we can get out of here in case those wolves track us.' Jason flitted across the cave and bent down to kill me. I froze, hoping it would be quick. Megan shook her head firmly and grinned sadistically.

'No. Keep him alive. We use him to draw little Arlene back here then... we kill the both of them.'


	7. Chapter 6

Me; Hi everyone. you all we this chapter to Evelynn Daie! Here's a virtual cookie for ya! I would have updated sooner but our phone lines have been damaged during the bad weather and our intrnet is really bad. My phone isn't working either! -sobs-

Edward; Get over yourself. Now hurry up with the chapter, people are waitin for it and you're holding the show up with your rubbish

Me'; -mutters angrily- Anyway once again please update it makes me type faster. I wasn't very happy with how this chapter turned out but tell me what you thought of it. in other words review!

Esme's P.O.V.

It didn't take long for the small girl's sobs to quieten and for her to fall asleep. Her head rested against my chest. Up close I could see the faint outlines of old scars. Most of them were needle marks but a few of them looked as if fangs or claws had ripped through her skin. There were newer ones, which would have been easy for even a human to see. They were a vivid red and stuck out against Arlene's pale skin. I felt sick when I thought of what might have caused them. I felt so sorry for her. For everything she had been through. No one should have to live in such terror. I wondered what had happened to her, it must have been big to hold such great fear of our kind. According to the wolves, one of the vampires had a power similar to Jane's. How many times had Arlene been put through that torture? How much had she suffered in her short life? She was so skinny, she had obviously been starved. Would there be any way that we could help her find and rescue her brother. I could see most of the others agreeing to help her. She was obviously a different type of shape-shifter than the Quilete wolves. Did she have any powers like some vampires did? I thought about the way she had rejected Jaspers power. Was she some sort of a shield like Bella? I gently set Arlene down on the bed, being careful not to wake her up. As I did so I noticed something that I should have noticed ages ago. She didn't smell appetizing at all. Her smell wasn't repulsive like the Quilete wolves, but it certainly didn't draw me like a human's scent did. I added that mystery to the already long list. Hopefully Arlene would be able to answer some of our questions once she woke up.

I quietly left the room and on my way out I met Carlisle, he pulled me into a hug. I melted into his arms. I still couldn't believe how amazing he was. Not even after a century of being with him.

'I hope you know how much I love you.' He murmured.

'Same here.' I replied, kissing him quickly on the lips. 'What are we going to do with Arlene?' I asked stepping back from him. He sighed and worry flitted across his face.

'Obviously she has to stay here until she is fully healed. I spoke to the others. They all said that they wouldn't mind her living with us for good, even Rose.' He smiled wryly. 'Whenever she's fully healed we can try to track down her brother and those other two vampires.' I smiled back at him.

'I like the sound of that. I feel so sorry for her. God only knows what she's been through. She's asleep at the moment. I'm sure there'll be lots of questions for her when she wakes up.' Carlisle kissed me again then went into Arlene's room. I continued downstairs. Jacob was going through the fridge in the kitchen. He looked up when I came in.

'So what's the story on the girl? She gonna stay here or what?' Jacob asked me getting straight to the point.

'She's going to stay here until she's fully healed and then if she wants she can live with us.' I said. Jacob nodded.

'What about the vamps chasing her. I heard her say that there were two left behind to guard her brother. Are we gonna track them down?' He looked as if he would enjoy the idea of a chance to kill some vampires. I smiled, our relationship with the wolves had improved by so much but they still wouldn't hesitate to attack a vampire if they fed from humans. I knew that we would never be in any danger from them though.

'If Arlene wants her help then she will get it.' Jacob looked disappointed.

'You sure we can't just go now an' kill 'em.' I almost laughed.

'No Jacob we don't know what the vampires that are guarding her brother smell like. We've no way to track them without down Arlene, even if we wanted to.' I explained. Jacob sighed.

'S'pose you're right. Hope she lets us help though.' Jacob sounded resigned and turned to back to looking through the fridge when there was a huge shattering of glass from the front room. Jacob and I ran into the room and gasped at what we saw.


	8. Chapter 7

_Me: Hi everybody! I have changed some bits of this chapter. Hopefully it's a bit _better now. I'm still not sure how to end that chpater but hopefully I'll think of something soon. Once again thank you to everyody who has read, added it to faves or alerts or reviewed.

Edward: DarkAngel443 does not own anything anything mentioned in this chapter except for her OC's

_Chapter 7_

_Esme's P.O.V._

The front bay window had been completely destroyed. Shards of glass lay on the floor and sparkled gently in the weak sunlight. The smell of blood hit my nose and I realised that I had been trying to not look at what had smashed the window.

I was the carcass of a human. Their face was burned beyond recognition and their clothes were shredded. The throat had slit open and blood pooled around the cut. Scars covered their arms and legs and their ankle was bent backwards, obviously broken

'Thank God, Nessie's over at Charlie's.' Jacob gasped. An arrow was sticking out of the human's chest. A sheet of bloodstained paper was wrapped loosely around the shaft of the arrow. Edward was the first to move. He knelt beside the body and pulled the arrow out. He unfurled the letter and read it. Two seconds later when he had finished reading he snarled viciously.

'What does it say Edward?' Bella asked timidly. None of us were breathing. Not even Jacob. We all were waiting to see what the letter said.

Edward took a breath then read the letter aloud.

'Arlene.

We know where you are. We have your brother Alex. Meet us in the clearing in 3 weeks or your brother will suffer a tragic 'accident'. If this isn't enough to insure that you return to where you belong then remember that we will have no trouble finding and killing you. However we sincerely hope that we don't have to kill someone as powerful as you. It would be such a waste. Remember 3 weeks.'

The room erupted in snarls and growls when Edward had finished reading. We barely knew this girl but for some reason we all wanted to protect her. It was the same how the other covens had reacted to Renesme. Once they had gotten over their initial shock then they had been charmed instantly and most even pledged their lives to save her.

'We're tracking down these vampires. It's too dangerous to let them live.' Jasper was outside and we followed him. Earlier on I had said that we should let Arlene decide whether or now she wanted our help but now it was too much of a risk. We met our first obstacle when we stared to track the scent. It lasted for about a few seconds, then disappeared completely. There would be no way that we could track the vampires down without their scent.

'How can they not leave a scent behind?' Emmett growled, frustrated.

Jasper frowned. 'I don't know. Maybe it's a power. Make their scent disappear or something along those lines.' He was pacing and I didn't know whether he was speaking to us or himself.

'So do we tell Arlene 'bout this or not? If we tell her about the body an' all then there's no way she'll let us help but we need to tell her about the letter.' Jacob said. We all turned to him.

'Hey for once the dog has a good point.' Rosalie said in mock shock. Jacob ignored her, only rolling his eyes.

'So what do we do?' Everyone considered this for a few seconds.

'We could say we were hunting when we found the arrow stuck in a tree and there was no scent near it. That way we might find out why there was no scent near the house and Arlene still finds out about the letter.' Alice suggested. I wasn't too sure about lying to her but there was a good reason for it. Most likely Arlene would turn our help down if she found out about the dead human and it would be dangerous if she returned to the other vampires. It was obvious that she would die if she returned on her own. She would do it though to give her brother a chance of survival.

'That sounds okay. We'll see what Carlisle thinks when he's finished treating Arlene.' Edward agreed nodding his head. 'And if anything like that happens again, we'll be ready.'


	9. Chapter 8

Me; Hie guys. Sorry I took so long to update and that this is so short! I had complete writers block. I have most of the next chapter written and if all goes well I will post it within the next couple of days. It willn be longer than this one. Once again thanks for all the positive response I'm getting.

Arlene's P.O.V.

I was swimming in darkness, floating in shadows. Faces drifted before me. Faces I loved like Alex, faces I hated and feared like Megan, Jason and Warren and faces which I for some unfathomable reason, trusted, like these strange golden eyed vampires. The faces started blurring onto each other and the darkness evaporated. There was a flash of light and I caught a glimpse of a huge brown bear leaving a smaller snow-white with golden marking around the eyes. Then the leopard was fighting against vampires. They were in a forest and I was floating above them. The leopard tore the head of a dark haired male vampire and then concentrated their effort on the blonde female. For seemed like ages the pair fought. The leopard tore the arm off the vampire and it made a harsh metallic noise. The leopard threw the arm into the shadows of the nearby forest. The vampire darted in and caught the leopard by the neck and twisted. With a simple snap the leopard stopped  
struggling and hung limp with its neck visibly broken. The vampire grinned and sank her fangs into the leopards neck. When she raised her head her mouth was dripping with a crimson liquid. The leopard jolted as if electrocuted and then went limp once again. Suddenly everything dark again and I was alone.


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Hi everybody. I'm really sorry I took so long to update and for the fact that this is a really bad chapter. Real life has been trying to murder me. Seriously, I have a about a million things coming up in the next few weeks that nobody would be interested in hearing about but the Easter break is coming up soon so I promise to have more chapters written. I also plan on re-writing chapter 7 and making the shorter chapters longer. I pinky swear it. =) Anyway one last thing I'm dedicating this chapter to LuvDaMandi.

Edward: -Hands LuvDaMandi a cookie-

Edward: DarkAngel443 does not own anything anything mentioned in this chapter except for her OC's

Jasper's P.O.V  
I was in alone in the sitting room, waiting on the others to return from hunting. I was alerted to the fact that Arlene was waking up by a sudden change in her heartbeat. I went upstairs and opened the door of her room. She was just sitting up, rubbing her eyes. When she saw me she jumped slightly but then seemed to remember that I wasn't going to hurt her. I handed her the glass, my hand brushing against hers as I did so. She shuddered instinctively at the contact and a spike of fear punched through the calm. The fear disappeared as quickly as it has appeared and Arlene smiled slightly.

"Thanks..." She trailed off and I felt her curiosity.

"My name's Jasper." I introduced myself. "You can meet the others later on. They're hunting at the minute."

Arlene nodded, digesting the information. She was about to say something when a downstairs door burst open. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I felt a burst of giddiness from downstairs. Looks like Emmett had decided to come home early.

Arlene's P.O.V.  
I was about to say something when a door slammed downstairs. The leech, no Jasper. I corrected myself, rolled his eyes and sighed but I could see through the annoyance, he was also slightly amused. "Sounds like Emmett's home." He muttered. I wasn't sure whether or not I was meant to have heard that so instead I stayed silent. The door to the room swung open and the huge guy that had held me down earlier on, stood in the doorway. He was grinning and his gold eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You're awake!" He announced to nobody in particular and then cross the room to stand beside Jasper. "I'm Emmett and the best person in the world." He grinned.

Jasper rolled his eyes again. "I don't know about that, but you're definitely the most big headed person in the world."

"Ah c'mon Jazzy! You know I'm only joking." Emmet said, ruffling Jaspers hair. I realized that I was smiling. I was going to like it here.

ME: Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Hi everyone. Woot double update!

Also this story FINALLY has a name. It shall now be called, "A change of perspective." This amazing name was thought up by graceful-irish-sheep, whom this chapter is dedicated to. Enjoy this chapter. I'll update soon.

Edward: DarkAngel443 does not own anything anything mentioned in this chapter except for her OC's.

Alice's P.O.V.  
It was three days later and Arlene had fully recovered. She, like the wolves had excelerated healing, not as fast though. We hadn't talked to Arlene about her past or told her about the letter yet but planned on doing so soon. I was in the sitting room, on the loveseat beside Jasper. We weren't talking, just relaxing. Renesme and Arlene were upstairs doing something. The two had really become good friends. My eyes suddenly clouded over with a vision.

_Rain pouring. A forest clearing. A lone vampire standing in the middle of the clearing. Her eyes glow a deep crimson. Her hair and clothes are drenched but she doesn't seem to care. She crouches as there is the sound of branch snapping. She smirks briefly, then pounces._

I shook my head slightly and blinked as my sight returned. Who was the vampire? She didn't look like anybody I knew. "Alice are you ok?" Jasper's voice was concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just had a vision."

"What of?"

"Nothing really. Just the weather for tomorrow." I lied hastily. I don't know why I lied but my instincts were screaming at me to hide the truth about the vision.

"Uh huh." Jasper sounded unconvinced but luckily didn't get to pursue the subject as the others had returned from their hunting trip.

Edward's P.O.V  
I walked through the front door, Bella at my side and Jacob behind me. I held the arrow in my hand. Nobody had been comfortable with the plan of lying to Arlene but we certainly didn't want her to die.

Emmett went upstairs to tell Renesme and Arlene that there was something we needed to talk about. We hadn't told Renesme the truth either. It would scare her too much. That's what Jacob said. Part of me agreed with him but another part thought that she could handle herself. After all hadn't she faced down the Volturi.

Once everyone had assembled in the dining room I produced the arrow. "We found this while we were hunting. There was no scent around it." Arlene had turned pale. I handed the arrow over to her so she could read the note. After she had read it she looked sick. Her thoughts were erratic and difficult to make out.

"Arlene. Do you know why there was no scent around the arrow?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. One of the vamps, Jason can teleport. He can't do it on the spot though. It's more for travelling than for use in fights."

"Would you mind telling us about your past?" Carlisles voice was gentle.

"It started when I was four..."

_"C'mon Arlene. I wanna go!" A young boy around eight whined. A younger girl, obviously Arlene shook her head defiantly._

_"Nuh uh. Mammy said that you were a bold boy and you weren't allowed to play with it today."_

_The boy scowled. "Mammy's not here and I'm in charge 'cause I'm older than you and you're just a silly little girl. I'm your big brother!" He moved closer and attempted to take the toy of Arlene. The toy flew from the her hands and hit the wall._

_"You broke it!" Arlene declared, pointing an accusing finger at her brother._

_The boy shook his head frantically. "No. Arly. It's not broken. Look I'll show you." It was too late though. Arlene had started to change._

_She screamed out in fear and pain as her bones snapped and reformed themselves and fur started to grow from her body. Furry ears forced their way from the top of her head. Her finger curled inwards and fused together to make paws. Her screams faded as the tranformation became complete. She was now a little leopard cub. She looked around obviously terrified. She was panting for breath and snarled when her brother approached her with his hands raised._

_"No Arly. It's me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Arlene froze, confusion shining in her eyes. Her brother opened his mouth but no words came out because screaming started upstairs. Arlene whimpered and put her paws over her ears._

_Her brother sniffed and then scooped Arlene up on his arms. "They've found us." He whispered and then bolted for the door. He flung it open and ran for his life. There was a forest near the house and he headed for that. About ten minutes later, he set a wriggling Arlene down and started to change himself. He became a wolf, his dark brown fur shimmering gently._

_He barked something to Arlene then the pair set off running into the deep of the forest.._


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Hiii! I'm so proud of myself. I didn't need TwilightRocksxXx to kick my butt so I would write this chapter quicker. :) Only joking! I updated this because I've got a show on for the rest of ths weekand won't get a minute to myself, let alone to write. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Also, who thinks doing the next chapter in Alexs P.O.V. would be a good idea? And remember reviews = good! Thanks for reading.

Edward: DarkAngel443 does not own anything anything mentioned in this chapter except for her OC's.

Chapter 11

Jasper's P.O.V  
As Arlene started to tell her story I felt the pain and sorrow fill the room. I couldn't tell whether it was coming from Arlene herself or the others. When she had finished her emotions were out of control. I sent calm to everyone in the room and once again felt that sensation that the power was being drawn from me. "Arlene. Do you have some sort power?"

Arlene looked mildly surprised. "Um yeah. I can control other vampire's powers. Once they're in use I can either amplify the affects or reduce them."

I nodded, it was as I had expected. Everyone else looked surprised. "I thought it was only vampires who had special talents." Carlisle said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"This is a completely new species. We don't even know if here are more than just Arlene and her brother. There could be others that we don't know of." Edward added.

Carlisle looked over at Edward. "That's a good point. Did you ever meet others like you and your brother?" He asked Arlene.

"No. For years it was then just us, and then we met the vampires. Alex might know more though. He was six when he first changed but he wouldn't say if anybody had told him about shapeshifting. So there could be others that I just don't know about." She shrugged.

"What are we going to do about this though?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the note.

"I'm going after them." Arlene said without hesitation.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance. "Arlene. You know that these vampires won't let you and your brother live if they manage to get hold of you." Esme said gently.

Arlene nodded. "I don't care. When we were younger Alex looked after me. For years he protected me. I'd be dead already if it weren't for him. I'm not going to just let him go." She closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them again. There was no hint of doubt in them. I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We'll join you then. You'll stand a much better chance of getting your brother back if we're with you." Emmett said confidently. .

Arlene didn't look so confident. "You sure?"

I could sense a sliver of hope through her fear and I nodded my head. "I've got experience in fighting vampires. We can work out a strategy. It'll be easy if we work together."

The rest of my family gave their agreement and Rosalie who was sitting beside Arlene, put her arm around her. "You're one of us now and we never leave family."

Arlene smiled and blinked back tears of happiness. "Thanks." She said softly.


	13. Chapter 12

Me: Ok. Forgive me if this chapter is a bit morbid. I was listening to the amazing Evanescence while writing this. Anywhoo I hope you enjoy it and please review!!!

Alex's P.O.V.  
It stood outside the cave, the chains around my neck, clinking as I shivered from the cold. Five days had passed since Jason had got the note to Arlene. Apparently she was protected by a coven of vegetarian vampires. I couldn't believe it. I had spent years searching for other shape shifters or vegetarian vampires and then Arlene just happened to stumble on an entire coven of them!

I was praying that she wouldn't come for me but I knew she would. She hadn't left me all those years ago all though she easily could have.

I jumped as a fox trotted past. It paid no interest to me and continued doing whatever it had been doing before. I watched the fox.

It was so lucky. It was free to go wherever it wished, whereas I was tied up, forced to obey these bloodsuckers' commands.

It was so unfair. What had Arly and I ever done in our lives to deserve this hell. Arly never hurt anyone in her entire life. She always tried to help me to calm down when I felt the animal was taking over. Of course the animal was always too strong for me to hold back and it was Arlene who paid the price for my weakness.

It wasn't right. I knew that most bloodsuckers killed the humans when they drank from them. At least those humans went quickly. They suffered no unnecessary pain. What Megan and the others had done to us was inhumane. Nobody should be tortured the way we were. I let the memories fill my head. Arlene being forced to train until she collapsed. A bloodsucker drinking from her, always making sure to suck the venom out afterwards. Letting one of their precious experiments die quickly like that would be much too merciful. They wanted us to suffer.

Before Arlene had changed we were just like any other brother and sister. Fighting over stupid things. Playing together. Then they came and we had to run for our lives. For the next few years after that, I was highly protective of Arlene. Then along came the incident that changed everything. I could no longer protect Arlene. The bloodsuckers decided that Arlene would be better to experiment on. After all she was in control most of the time.

I was still experimented on of course. They tried to find the average time I could last under stress without changing. They would run tests on Arlene in front of me and forced me to hear her screams of agony. Then once I snapped they would let me take it out on Arlene.

I hated those leeches. They ruined our lives and now that Arlene had a shot of living somewhat normally they decided to kill her in cold blood.

I sighed as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They had returned. Megan was in front and she was smirking sadistically. I shuddered. That smirk could only mean one thing.

Megan stopped a few metres away from me and Jason stepped forward. He had a lifeless human body slung over his shoulder. I felt bile rise in my throat as I thought about what I was going to do. Jason dumped the human on the ground in front of my and then retreated to stand beside Megan.

I tried to ignore the body in front me but I couldn't help my gaze from settling on the bloody face. I could hear a slight heartbeat and I knew the human was alive. I studied their face, hoping that it would distract me.

It was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. Her red curly hair was darker in some places due to being soaked in blood.

Blood. That primal creature within me woke at the mention of blood. It tried to take control but I rebuked it, forced it back. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to push the monster back into its cage. That was my big mistake.

The metallic smell of blood bit me like a sledgehammer. I stumbled back as inside me the beast roared and destroyed my internal defenses. I tried to take over again but it was too late.

I lost all control and could only watch helplessly as the beast murdered the defenseless human in front of me.


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Hello to all my readers! I think is my longest chapter yet and I'm not going to ruin it with a long A/N. So here's the disclaimer and the next chapter.

Edward: DarkAngel443 does not own anything anything mentioned in this chapter except for her OC's.

Chapter 12

Arlene's P.O.V.

I winced as Jasper managed to throw me backwards yet again. He was trying to teach me how to fight. I wasn't too bad when I was against Alice or Edward but when it came to Jasper, I may as well have been fighting ten opponents. His was power wasn't effective against me but he had years of experience. He seemed to be able to predict my every move and whichever way I turned he was in front of me.

My back slammed against a tree and I heard something crack. Hopefully it was the tree and not me. I moaned softly and got to my feet. Every part of my body ached from being continually thrown against trees and boulders.

Jasper waved his hand to signal a time-out and jogged over to me at human speed. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded wordlessly. It wasn't like I could speak in animal form anyway.

"Jazz." I know you're teaching her how to fight but would it not be better if you showed her how to dodge some attacks?" Edward called from where he was sitting in a nearby tree.

"We're starting that tomorrow. She can dodge your attacks and you're supposed to be the fast one." Jasper shot back with a grin. I felt myself smile slightly. In the past four days in which I had got to know the Cullen I had been feeling more and more secure.

I had grown to enjoy the friendly bickering between Emmett, Edward and Jasper. I had also become friends with Renesme. "Anyway. Arlene that'll do for now. I nodded in acknowledgement to what Jasper had said and I trotted over to the tree Edward was sitting in. I crouched and sprung lightly onto another branch. I stretched out enjoying the rare moment of sunshine. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes, relaxing my body. I was tired after the training session with Jasper; we had been practicing for the past three hours. I didn't mind though. Those hours would pay off when it came to fighting Megan and Jason, who had been my captors and tormentors for so long. My thoughts turned to my brother; I hoped he was still alive. The letter had said he would be alright if I turned up at the clearing but I didn't trust Megan or Jason one bit. I opened my eyes and stared at my paws, lost in my thoughts. I remembered the good times I had shared with Alex before we had been caught.

_It was a stormy night and I was sitting on the floor of a small cave  
Alex had found. Alex was sitting beside me, on front of the fire we had  
made to stay warm. "Tell me a story please." I said.__Children of Lír__." I decided.__church bell__ can break the spell," replied Aoife._

Alex smiled down at me. "Sure thing. What story do you want to hear?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "

"Ok. Once upon a time there lived a king called Lír, who had four  
children named Fionnula and Aodh, Fiachra and Con. Their mother, the  
queen, was dead and the children missed her terribly. The king saw  
that the children were sad and needed a mother, so he decided to marry  
again. His new bride was called Aoife. She was beautiful but she was  
not the kind-hearted person the king thought she was.

Aoife grew jealous of the four children because their father loved  
them so much. She wanted the king all to herself so she planned to get  
rid of them. She asked a druid to help her and together they thought  
up a terrible spell. One day Aoife went to the lake where the children  
loved to play and she cast the spell over them. There was a flash of  
light and the children vanished and turned into four beautiful snow-  
white swans. One of the swans opened its beak and spoke with  
Fionnulas voice: "What have you done to us?"

"I have put a spell on you and you will be swans for nine hundred  
years. You will spend three hundred years on this lake, three hundred  
on the Sea of Moyle and three hundred on the Isle of Glora. Only the  
sound of a

When the children did not come home that evening, the king went  
looking for them by the lake. He was amazed and horrified when one  
swan called out. "Father, father, we are your children. Aoife has  
placed a terrible spell on us." The king went back to the castle and  
pleaded with Aoife to break the spell but she refused. He turned her  
into an air spirit, doomed to wander the earth for the rest of her  
existence. Aoife couldn't resist the curse. She was strong but Lír  
was more powerful. Lír spent the rest of his days beside the lake  
talking to his children until he grew old and died.

Three hundred years passed and it was time for the swans to move to  
the cold and stormy Sea of Moyle between Ireland and Scotland. The  
poor swans were tossed about by the wild waves. It was a hard life  
with little food and years passed slowly.

When the time came for them to fly to the Isle of Glora, the swans  
were old and tired. Although it was warmer on the island and there was  
lots of food they were still lonely. Then one day they heard the sound  
they had waited for. It was the sound of a church bell.

The bell was ringing in the tower of a little church. An old man called Caomhog stood outside. He was amazed to hear the swans talking and listened to their sad story. He brought out some holy water, which he sprinkled on the swans while he prayed. As soon as the water touched them they changed into old people. They soon died and Caomhog buried them so that they could be with their parents."

By the time Alex had finished his story I was half asleep, my head resting against his chest. He smiled and ruffled my hair as I stared sleepily into the embers of the fire.

My claws unsheathed themselves and dug into the branch I was sitting on as I relived the memory. I tensed when Edward coughed beside me. I yanked my claws out of the branch and turned my head towards Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. I nodded sharply and blinked back a tear. Edward thankfully didn't press the matter and went on to change the subject. "Alice was talking about going shopping in an hour or two. Do you want to go to?"

It didn't take too long to make up my mind. I had no memories of ever going shopping when I was living with my family and Alex and I rarely ever left the safety of the woods when it was just us two, preferring to hunt or gather plants. Then Megan and the others had caught us. We had always been strictly watched after that. Alice, Rosalie, Renesme and I had gone shopping two days ago, and I had loved it. I didn't bother nodding this time and simply allowed Edward to read my thoughts. I jumped down from my perch and went inside to change back into a human.

Exactly thirteen seconds after I had changed back and pulled on some clothes Alice burst into my room, looking delighted. "Yes! You're coming shopping with us." She squealed, pulling me into and excited hug. "C'mon. The others are ready."

'Who's all going?" I inquired.

"Rosalie, Renesme, Esme and I even persuaded Bella to come to!" If Alice got any more excited, she would literally start bouncing up and down. We were both about to go downstairs, when suddenly Alice was hit by a vision. Her excitement abruptly disappeared and her expression became horrified.

Edward suddenly appeared in the room, his face urgent. "Alice. What did you see?" He commanded.

Alice looked shaky, as if she couldn't or didn't want to believe what she saw. "It's them." She whispered. "They're coming."

Me: Ok thanks for reading and you see that button down there? The one that says "Review"? Please press it!


	15. Chapter 14

Me: Hi! Only a few more chapters left! I've got the next chapter written and intend on posting it within the next day or two. I hope you like this chapter. Review please. Also I don't own twilight or anything mentioned in this chapter other than my OC's.

Now on with the show!

Chapter 14  
Jacob P.O.V.  
I watched Renesme wave the others goodbye as they left for their hunting trip. I turned from the glass doors and flung myself down on the couch beside Arlene, who was curled up on it. She didn't make a comment, just concentrated on the book she was reading.

"Hey kid." I said. "If you've been on the run since you were four, who taught you to read?" I felt myself blush slightly. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that particular question.

She looked up at me, not seeming to be upset by my question. "Alex did. He wasn't the best teacher but I can read and write now and that's the main thing. After we were caught we explored the house and found some old books. They helped to pass the time." Although she had finished answering my question she didn't return to her book and I could sense there was a question she wanted to ask me.

"Jacob?" The way she said my name made it seem like a question.

"Uh huh." I replied intelligently.

"You know... when you change... like you know, into a wolf. Does it hurt?"

"No. I'm guessing that it does for you though."

She nodded. "Yeah it does. Why doesn't it hurt for you though? I mean the internal organs of a wolf are roughly a third smaller and the all the bones have to change shape as well as other stuff."

I was slightly taken back by this. I had never really thought of it but now that it had been pointed out I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "I don't know to be honest." I answered slowly. "But it could be that there are different breeds of shapeshifters. I mean I'm not actually a werewolf. Just someone who can take the shape of a wolf. There are real werewolves though; you know the kind that change when there's a full moon and all that.

I mean I only change into a wolf, whereas you can take any animal form. You should ask Carlisle if he ever met any other types of shapeshifters. He'd know the most about stuff like that."

Arlene bit her lip, obviously thinking of something. "I suppose so. Are there any records of when you guys first changed, like who started to whole thing?"

I nodded and proceeded to tell her the tale of Ephraim Black. When I was finished her eyes grew wide. "Is that true?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'd say it is. I can't think of any other way the whole thing would start."

I watched Arlene as she digested this information. Renesme came over and sat down on my knee.

Now satisfied, Arlene returned to her book. There was silence for about ten minutes before I felt a vibration in my pocket, my phone was ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"Jacob, it's Leah here. Seth and I were running patrols and we picked up a scent."

"What sort of scent? Vampire, human, werewolf?" I asked quickly.

"Two vampires and a something that smells like Arlene." Leah replied.

I glanced at Arlene; she had forgotten about her book and was now listening to our conversation very intently.

"Have you told the Cullen's?"

"Seth's doing that now. Meet us in the clearing where we fought the newborns a year or two ago. That's where they're heading."

"Kay. Leah I'll see you there. And remember don't do anything stupid."

I slid my phone back into my pocket and looked at Arlene and Renesme. "It's time."

Me: Hope you enjoyed. Now please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Me: hi guys. I've finally finished my exams and got my sumer holidays! This story is nearing its end now in case you haven't guessed. I've got ideas for a sequel but I'm not going to write it unless you people out there want some more. So please give me your opinions and thanks for reading.

Also I own nothing in this chapter only my OC's

Chapter 15  
Edward's P.O.V.  
I felt Arlene shudder beside me as we stood at the edge of the  
clearing. I could read the thoughts of the approaching vampires so I  
knew that it wouldn't be long before they appeared.

Arlene's thoughts were erratic, unable to even stay in the one  
language. She could tell her brother was close and longed for him to  
be safe, at the same time she was terrified. I felt sorry for Jasper.  
If her emotions were anything like her thoughts, he would be going  
insane.

The vampires were now so close that I could hear their footsteps. They  
were travelling quicker than a human would but weren't in any rush.

It was only minutes before they came into view. Out of the corner of  
my eye I saw Arlene tense. Megan was leading, she had honey-gold curls  
which reached her shoulders and her eyes were a deep crimson. Jason  
was at the back. He had short black hair and the same eyes as Megan.

In the middle, there was Alex. He was powerfully built and looked  
older than 16. His tanned skin and messy brown hair made him look  
different than Arlene, with her pale skin and straight black hair.  
There were similarities however. They both had the same sapphire blue  
eyes, which both contained the same determined look and both the same  
poise and facial expressions.

"Well, look who's hanging with the veggie vamps." Megan laughed  
delightedly. "Little Arlene. We've missed you so much. You know it's  
such a pity that..."

"Listen, I know you can hear me." A voice sounded loudly in my head,  
drowning out everything else. "Megan and Jason are going to kill Arlene  
the second they get their hands on her. They're going to kill the both  
of us." I looked at Alex who was staring intently at my face. "I've no  
chance of getting away. I don't even care, I'll be glad to escape from  
all of this" Alex continued. "But Arlene has a chance of living a  
somewhat normal life. They know everything that you guys can do. Please  
look after Arlene and tell her that I love.."

I suddenly stopped hearing Alex's thoughts and I looked up again to see  
why. Megan held him several inches off the round, her hand gripping  
his neck tightly. Alex was dying quickly, was being choked to death.  
His heartbeat was fading too and he only had time to smile briefly  
before he slumped, lifeless. Something above him flickered, changing  
shape every second. It was an animal. It changed from a bear to an  
eagle to a dolphin back to a bear again. It settled on being a bear  
for a few seconds before fading completely. Alex's heartbeat stopped  
and Arlene who had been frozen in horror, unfroze. She leapt forward,  
ready to kill. My hands shot out, grabbing her right shoulder. I  
nearly lost my grip but Jasper grabbed her other shoulder and the two  
of us held her back.

Her thoughts were now impossible to make out they were just a  
screeching wail of mourning. Her struggled frantically as tears ran  
from her eyes.

Megan smirked and stepped towards us. When she was about a metre away  
she hit an invisible wall. Her eyes widened in shock as she touched  
the invisible wall again. This time there was a hiss and she withdrew  
her hand sharply.

"Who cares if we can't get you. We've killed your brother." Megan  
taunted, a sadistic smirk spreading across her face.

Arlene screamed and lunged out. Jasper and I lost our grip on her as  
she jumped out of arms. She changed form mid-air and managed to pass  
through the barrier which Megan had been unable to pass through.

Megan was too surprised to react when Arlene landed on her and pushed  
to the ground.

Arlene stood as a leopard snarling viscously at the vampire beneath  
her. Jason was standing a bit away frozen in shock. Everything seemed  
to be moving in slow motion, when suddenly, Megan regained her senses  
and threw Arlene backwards. Arlene was sent flying through the air and  
she hit the invisible barrier with a yelp.


	17. Chapter 16

_Me: Well. Only two more chapters left if everything goes to plan. Wow. A quick note. If I do a sequel it will most likely contain more romance than this one did. What do you people think? Yay or Nay on the romance side of things?_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!_

__

**Chapter 16  
Arlene's P.O.V.  
**

I was going to die.

I was going to die and I didn't even care. I had failed. Alex was  
gone. I was only vaguely aware of what I was doing when I broke  
through Edwards and Jaspers vice like grip. I passed through the wall,  
now easy to slip through, which had been keeping Megan out and landed  
on her, knocking her to the ground.

Megan snarled and a stone cold arm hit me, sending me backwards. I hit  
the now very solid wall with a yelp. It felt as if I had been struck  
by lightning. I was surprised my fur hadn't started smoking.

I hit the ground and pushed myself to my feet without pause. I saw  
Jason move forward as well, eager to aid his mate.

Everything was moving in slow motion. The vampires were fast but I was  
naturally fast, grief and anger succeeded in making me even faster.

I managed to duck and dodge the vampire's attacks and fit in some of my  
own. Nobody had been really injured before I managed to latch down on  
Jason's arm. I jerked my head back and his arm was ripped with away  
with a metallic crunch.

I nearly was sick as I spat the motionless limb away from me. There  
was a putrid taste in my mouth.

The fight continued like that for seemed like only minutes. The only  
real injury I has sustained was a twisted ankle. I heard Megan  
sneaking up behind me, hoping to get her arms around me and finish me  
off quickly but I spun round and the next thing I knew was my teeth  
around her neck.

I hesitated when I saw the fear in her eyes but acted when triumph  
entered them. Only seconds later, Megan was dead. That only left Jason  
to deal with.

There was no sign of him. I growled. He was using his power, I didn't even know he could use it without building up speed to using it. I just  
hoped that the mysterious force-field would keep him in the way it  
was keeping the others out.

Suddenly a large weight crashed down on top of me and everything went  
black.

Me: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: Wow. It's the last chapter... I can't believe it. I've made a start on the sequel and I've got it planned out. **

**Edward: There's no rest for the wicked is there?**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Edward: I take it we're going to be in tthis sequel.**

**Me: Yeah, of course!**

**Edward: So then it looks like more work for us...**

**Me: -ahem- Please remember who has control over you when they're writing the story.**

**Edward: Sorry.**

**Me: I forgive you! ;-) Anyway as a side notet I have started a twilight roleplay website. For anybody who's interested I will be posting the link on my profile shortly after I post this chapter. Remember to review. **

**Also I own nothing apart from my OC's.**

**Chapter 17  
Alice's P.O.V.**  
It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life, accepting  
my latest vision. We were helplessly watching the fight between Arlene  
and the other vampires. Arlene was winning but then Jason disapeared.

If my heart had been still beating. It would have stopped. Nobody on  
our side of the barrier was breathing. I almost screamed out when  
Jason appearing out of nowhere and landed on Arlene's back.

She crashed to her feet and I didn't need to be a doctor to tell that  
she had passed out from the impact. Jason raised his head and then  
brought it down again to bite Arlene when I had my vision.

_**Arlene, struggling frantically as Jason lifts her off the ground, a  
sadistic smirk on his face. Arlene's claws scrape against his skin but  
if they have any affect he doesn't let it show. Arlene is making a  
sort of howling noise now. It's filled with emotion and nearly breaks  
my heart.**_

She doesn't stop struggling even as Jason brings his mouth to her  
neck. It's only when he bites down does she stop struggling. Her body  
hangs limp in his hands as he raises his mouth, dripping with her blood.

I broke out of my vision with a gasp but the others didn't seem to  
notice. Only Edward who had seen my vision along with me, glanced over  
at me worriedly.

I glanced over at the fight again. Jason was about to bite Arlene but  
she managed to push him off and get to her feet. She was panting and  
blood ran from a deep cut just below her eye.

The fight finished within minutes. Jason lunged at Arlene and she  
danced out of his grip again and again, then disaster struck. Her leg,  
which she already had been limping on gave out beneath her and she was  
unable to move away as Jason swooped down on her and lifted her  
effortlessly into the air.

We were only able to stand by and watch in horror as I saw my vision  
for the second time. Jason looked in our direction and then a mist  
quickly enveloped him and then, he and Arlene was gone.


End file.
